


Todo estará bien

by ShippingThemAll



Category: El Internado | The Boarding School (TV)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingThemAll/pseuds/ShippingThemAll
Summary: Iván está sufriendo por su rompimiento con Carolina.





	Todo estará bien

Dolía como el infierno. Carolina había sido su primer amor, muchas veces ella había sido su único apoyo. Se conocían desde que eran unos pequeños, habían hecho mil travesuras juntos y se habían apoyado en el otro cuando sus problemas familiares se sentían como el fin del mundo. Pero todo había cambiado con la llegada de Marcos, desde el primer momento la mirada de Carol dejó de estar dedicada a Iván, y él odió a Marcos por ello.

 Luego sucedió lo del 24 de diciembre y ese chico que odió desde el primer día se convirtió en su apoyo, en su guardián de secretos. Por esa razón, que Carolina rompiera con él dolió todavía más. Sabía que en un instante ella correría a sus brazos y él la aceptaría, por muy fuerte que fuera el vínculo que él y Marcos habían forjado, dudaba que Marcos pudiera rechazarla.

En camino a su habitación encontró a Marcos, su ya mejor amigo lo vio y al instante supo que algo estaba mal, le preguntó qué sucedía, pero Iván no podía hablar, pero eso no importó, unos brazos se cerraron a su alrededor y él sacó todo el dolor aferrándose a él. Para Iván, mostrarse vulnerable frente a alguien solía ser una muestra de debilidad, pero sabía que Marcos era incapaz de juzgarle. Su amigo no dejó de abrazarle y asegurarle que todo estaría bien y él le creyó.

La mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, el dolor seguía presente en el pecho de Iván, más cuando Carolina trataba de obtener la atención de Marcos. Entonces Marcos le sonrió, a _él_. Sí, todo estaría bien.


End file.
